tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Villains at a Seedy Bar
Log Title: Villains at a Seedy Bar Characters: Ar-Gent Silverfinger, Deathsaurus Location: Vilnacron Station Bar Date:'''August 8, 2019 '''TP: Nucleosis TP Summary: Deathsaurus continues his investigation into the theft of Soundwave and Imager, tracking down Ar-Gent to see what the businessmech and spy might know. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Ar-Gent Silverfinger '''Log session starting at 13:44:37 on Thursday, 8 August 2019.' Ar-Gent Silverfinger cruises around Vilnacron station's bar, chatting with old contacts, making new ones, dropping off contracts and business cards. He's a polished and professional face among the clientele, practically oozing money and job offers. Deathsaurus has heard the rumors of the Vilnacron space station, and has decided to visit it personally. Deszaras, or rather the creature known in many quadrants as Deathsaurus is a well known face in the outer rim, but its very rare he is seen in the Sol system. Perhaps his new Decepticon brandings are a reason for that. He is alone today and appears..well appears anyways to be unarmed. He heads to the bar himself, as he hasnt spotted Ar-Gent yet. He speaks with the Bartender. "Good evening. I am looking for several figures and will make it worth your while to direct me to any information or informants that can lead me to them. I am looking for an organization known as "Evil Inc.", and a solitaty worker known as Ar-Gent Silverfinger." apparantly he thinks these aren't one in the same. "Have you heard any rumors of either?" There's a moment where the bartender eyes Deathsaurus, then waves towards the back. Ar-Gent is standing next to one of the bouncers, an ingratiating smile on his face as he banters with the hardened mercenary. "Over there," the bartender says, "Trying to poach my employees." Deathsaurus leaves a generous tip on the table an nods to the bartender. He heads over to where Ar-Gent is with the bouncers and watches him. He folds his hands behind his back "I hope Im not interrupting business." he says. "I would like to speak with Mr. Silverfnger, at his leisure." Ar-Gent Silverfinger shares a glance with the bouncers, who shrug, and then the Evil Inc mastermind turns his smile on Deathsaurus. "Nothing that can't be picked up later. They're not going anywhere at the moment, more's the pity." He gives the mercs a nod and waves at a booth. "Come! Sit down and tell me what brings you my way." Deathsaurus joins Ar-Gent at his table, nodding his head "Gracious as always, Silverfinger-san. I have been heading an investigation into a theft at the city of Harmonex of two beings interlocked as a statue, one Autobot and one Decepticon, Imager and Soundwave respectively." he says. "I am narrowing down my suspets and I was wondering as a mech of the universe if you could shed some light on this situation?" Ar-Gent Silverfinger settles, producing an enercig as he gets comfortable. His optics light at the question. "Oho! Missing, are they? I suppose it was only a matter of time. Thought one of your sides might get a bit restless." Ar-Gent lights the enercig. "Well, I do happen to know a lot of thieves and cutthroats. I could ask around. Have any clues?" Deathsaurus tilts his head. "We are assuming it is neither Autobot nor Decepticon, since both sides are very aamant in returning the two to their respective causes. Although, both a Decepticon vehicle and Ark class Autobot ship were notied at the scene. I personally think they were there for distraction. I interviewed the witnesses and they didn't get anything but the design specs I found upon viewing satelitte footage. I know this is a job for security and intelligence, but neither of those on the Decepticon side of things have shown interest in the retrieval. Understandbly why that means that their spymaster would be returned and those in charge now would surely be in a lesser position once he's returned." he says. "The AUtobots have shown interest, however for personal reasons I'd rather find them before they do." He says. "I could contract you to keep an optic out. What would be your fee?" Ar-Gent Silverfinger hmms. "Well, just for -looking-, a standard finder's fee would suffice. Some construction grade goods would do nicely." He puffs a thoughtful puff on the enercig. "Of course, I could always turn down the fee, do some looking on my own, and keep the two prizes for myself." He smiles a vicious grin, more shark-like than his usual ingratiating air. "Got an offer that's better than that?" Deathsaurus pauses. "Of course there s always that option, which would mean I would stage a retrieval. I don't now if that's something you'd want to deal with." he says. "You and I are both in the business of needing construction grade goods. I could give you a percentage of the goods I find as a finder's fee. What other offers are you entertaining that would be beneficial for me to accept?" he knows the gestalt tech is an option but he doesn't put it on the table. Ar-Gent Silverfinger stares at the ceiling for a moment. "Well, there's always the option of you jumping ship and working for me," he offers casually. Deathsaurus tilts his head. "I do not come alone. I come with an entire warship and we have goals to retrieve our fortress of five hured from the dark nebula. Megatron may be many things, but he is offering me access to the resources which will help my Destrons become what they once were." of course in exchange, Deathsaurus is being tied down to Megatron's whims an desires first. "I do not know if you can offer what the Decepticons can." he tenses. He considers what would happen if one of the many 'recruiters' out there forced the issue how that he has shown the Destrons are relying on others. Ar-Gent Silverfinger gives Deathsaurus a modest smirk. "For all that much of the galaxy looks down on my kind, I do my best to ensure my employees are happy and productive, and I have no reservations about hiring outside the usual profile. Why, we even have a human scientist on staff, these days! Our goals are much more modest than Megatron's. No universal domination or galactic conquest. No, we are content as the fly in everybody else's ointment, the itching powder in their underwear, the toothpaste in their mayonnaise." He steeples his hands at Deathsaurus, enercig caught between his fingers, and the lighting gives him an appropriately sinister look. "Don't mistake us for trifles just because of my light hearted manner. I enjoy my work, and part of that work is making things possible for others, whether enabling an abomination of science or stealing from an impenetrable fortress. If all you desire is to repair and restock and fly under a flag that lets you murder to your fuel pump's content, I can grant it." Deathsaurus tilts his head. "Murder was never my goal and never will be. I am a galactc warlord at heart, whch means I will need many conquests to keep my fleet going." he says fleet as if he has more then one ship right now. "Your offer is interesting, however.. I am a mech of honor. My current contract allows my Destrons to grow in ways they havnet in years. We are permitted a city on Cybertron, our homeworld, and with it an anchored base of operations. Megatron will allow me to build my fortress and in return I simply attac Autobot holdings. Which I would anyways to get even with Star Saber. Im in a good situation right now, even if the added leadership duties do slow me down a bit." He says. "I do admit when I come here and when I forge alliances on other worlds, I start to miss my days of smuggling, piracy, privateering, being my own mech in the universe with no one to answer to but my contacts. However, that is not an option right now." Ar-Gent Silverfinger spreads his hands, smiling again. "Ah, well. Had to ask." He leans back in his seat. "Good help is -so- hard to find. A cliche, but true." Deathsaurus chuckles "I would do the same in your position I don't blame you." he says. "Trust me Im well aware that that cliche is true." Ar-Gent Silverfinger hums a bit as he considers. "What else am I trying to get that you could manage? There's the standing offer for a pair of Combaticons, as I'm sure you recall. And I'd like to get my hands on Pharma before he's disappeared or killed by either of your sides, so that's a possibility. For that matter, if you could stun Starscream and turn him over, I have somebody on staff that would -love- to have a sit down with the Commander in the hot seat for once." Deathsaurus pauses. "The Combaticons are not mine to offer." He says. 'i have my own gestalts an they are absolutely not for sale." he loos to Argent "Pharma is the Autobots problem and Starscream is a coworker for my current employer so all of those options are off the table." he says. "Starscream does have a lot of enemies it seems." Ar-Gent Silverfinger nods. "Oh, quite a lot. Not me, personally, but I like to keep my employees happy." Deathsaurus nods "As do I. I wonder if you feel the way I do. Being a leader, a commander, an employer means that you not only command your troops but you make sure what you do benefits them. It is your job to make your organization or empire grow." Ar-Gent Silverfinger beams. "Yes! Even killing machines have their little foibles, and are all the better for attention paid to them." He leans in conspiratorally. "Really, at the bottom of it, I'm an enabler. It's what makes me such a good businessmech. Always finding ways to enable people, so they can follow their dreams. And net me a tidy profit in the bargain, of course." Deathsaurus pauses "A gun is only as good as the person holding he trigger." he says "And Megatron's easy to aim." he nods 'i can see that. My dreams are on the table. If you can help me find the staues. It will help for now. If you could help me retrieve my fortress or destroy star saber. All the better" he smirks. Ar-Gent Silverfinger chuckles. "Well, I'll see what I can do. No promises." Deathsaurus nods "None taken. If it wasn't you this leads me down to two major suspects." he says. "Have you heard of an organizaion known as Evil Incorporated?" Ar-Gent Silverfinger grins at Deathsaurus. "Well, of course I have. L'estat, cest moi." Deathsaurus chuckles. "Oh that explains so much. And probably knocks you off the list. The other ne would only do it for....comedic reasons, but oesnt leave them exempt." Ar-Gent Silverfinger ohs? "Who else were you suspecting?" Deathsaurus pauses. "I've heard that the Junkions may be responsible." Ar-Gent Silverfinger hmms. "Well, they certainly -may-. If I've learned anything over the years, it's not to rule anything out with our counterparts." Deathsaurus tilts his head "Counterparts eh? There seems to be something Im not familiar with here." well a lot but who'se counting. Ar-Gent Silverfinger leans his chin on one hand. "Evil Inc may be willing to hire outsiders and contract with nearly anyone, but its core is still those of us who were recruited by Spec-Tor when we all lived on Planet Junkion." Deathsaurus pauses. "Spec-Tor" he rubs his chin. "I must admit I am unfamiliar with the planet Junkion. Perhaps one day I should visit t as well." Ar-Gent Silverfinger chuckles. "That sounds like fun. Let me know when- I'll sell tickets." Deathsaurus chuckles. "Of course you will." he says. "I see many profitable opportunities in the future." Ar-Gent Silverfinger beams at Deathsaurus. "Music to my ears." Log session ending at 17:21:07 on Thursday, 8 August 2019.